Heart and Soul
by Michi4
Summary: Naraku wants to destroy Kikyo. He doesn’t care about her body. No, he wants to destroy her very soul. What can Inuyasha do to protect the love of his life? Angst.Drama.Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart and Soul**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, etc, etc and everything else along those lines, so I can't get sued. LOL. I wonder if she or any legal ppl really care 'bout my using her characters in a silly, li'l fic like this lol….uh, I guess so; that's why we have to put a disclaimer –sweatdrop- …also this probably isn't for Kikyo fans. –wink wink-

_Rated_: T for language, violent situations, and angst

_Genre_: Angst/Drama/Romance

Summary: Naraku wants to destroy Kikyo; he doesn't care about Kikyo's body. No, he wants to destroy her very soul.

Where this story is at: Takes place in the Sengoku Jidai, but of course there's the occasional travel to Kagome's era hehe…The jewel has already been completed and used (ref. Episode(s) 166 & 167: "The Two's Bond.")

A/N: Please review just so I know if you hate it or love it or what! I have most of this fic planned out! WOOHOO! I'm so excited! But, I bet there's some kinks that need working out, so any help whatsoever is welcome to help make this fic better for your enjoyment! Thank you!

Vocabulary:

Haori- Inuyasha's outer robe of his kimono.

Hanyou- half demon (but, you knew that ;-) )

Saimyoushou- Naraku's insects from hell

Chapter 1 

Inuyasha sat on his favorite limb of the Goshinboku. He stared up at the full moon; the silver light reflected in his molten gold eyes. The iridescent beams illuminated the hanyou. It truly was a mystical sight. His silver hair, the soft color of the moonbeams themselves, was highlighted in the moon's glow. He crossed his arms over his chest, his arms tucked into the large sleeves of his red kimono; Inuyasha in his trademark pose. His ears twitched, keeping aware of his surroundings. Inuyasha was trapped in deep thought.

He momentarily glanced down at his friends sleeping around the camp fire. The monk slept upright against the base of the Goshinboku's trunk, his arms loosely around his staff. One glance at Miroku showed how much he cared about the group; so much so, that he himself mirrored Inuyasha in sleeping lightly to help protect the group. Sango and Kirara were snoozing comfortably and snuggly across from Miroku. Even in his sleep, Sango didn't trust him. Shippo's furry tail stuck up as he slept in a little ball with Kagome.

Kagome. She was the reason he was losing sleep. He thought about her a lot lately. No matter how many times he ran to Kikyo and she'd hurt him, even when he insulted her, argued with her, became injured in battle- no matter what he did she was always there for him. Kagome was there for him every step of the way. She was the most loyal and first to befriend him after he thought he was betrayed by Kikyo and the world rejected him. She showed care and concern for him. Him, a worthless half-breed; she loved him despite his actions as a demon, his weakness as a human, and his inferiority as a hanyou.

Inuyasha leaned his head back against the tree trunk, thinking. How could he not choose Kagome? Because he still loved Kikyo despite that she tried to kill Kagome, gave Naraku Kagome's piece of the jewel, and she who despised him. Still, he felt obligated to Kikyo. Kagome was even great about his unrelenting love for Kikyo. She never tried to interfere or make him choose between them. She simply stood back nobly and respected him. Kagome truly was a wonderful and brave girl. Yet, he recalled seeing the heartbreak in her eyes and how his love for Kikyo made her vulnerable to Naraku's insidious plot.

Naraku, that bastard. It was all his fault everything went horribly wrong. But, in a twisted way, if Naraku hadn't caused all the trouble (trouble being an understatement) that he did, Inuyasha might not have ever met Kagome. He was determined to destroy Naraku. After all, that fucker deserved it. Even so, killing Naraku wouldn't bring Kikyo back to life.

Inuyasha had seemed to have decided to follow Kikyo into hell. But, now he found his feelings for Kagome becoming stronger. A light blush rose on Inuyasha's cheeks at admitting that to himself. He was glad he was alone up in his tree so no one could notice.

Alone. He wasn't alone anymore, since he had Miroku, Sango, and even Shippo now thanks to Kagome mending his heart. So much had changed. He always wanted to become a full demon, but now that the jewel was completed and used to save their lives, there was no way for him to fulfill his wish. Not that he still desired it.

Finding out the kind of monster he could become-hurting Miroku and nearly seriously hurting Kagome- he didn't want to kill the only friends he had. He decided before the jewel was completed to stay a half demon…just for Kagome. Kagome hadn't tried to change him into a human the way Kikyo had.

Everything pointed to Kagome. Except, that he wasn't sure about how safe it was for her to be traveling between the two time periods. If he chose Kikyo, Kagome could live a normal life….Not really. She would never forget him, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, or even Kaede. Just like he couldn't forget Kikyo no matter what he did.

Either way, He couldn't go to hell with Kikyo til he defeated Naraku. None of them could rest until they annihilated him. Sango and Miroku couldn't start a family. What would become of Shippo once Naraku was gone? He was still young. If Kagome stopped coming through the well, Shippo wouldn't have a family. In a way, the Inuyasha group was a family.

Inuyasha couldn't imagine their group breaking apart and going their separate ways. Kagome still had a reason for coming through the well: to help them seek and destroy Naraku. But, what then? Why did Kagome always think that just because Naraku and the jewel were gone that she had no purpose? She had plenty of purpose. Didn't she get it by now that he needed her? His conscience scolded him, '_if you told her and stopped treating her like shit, then, she'd know that by now!'_ "FEH!" Inuyasha huffed out loud with a scowl across his face.

With the jewel complete, the only way for Kagome to travel back and forth through the well is when Inuyasha came for her. Inuyasha thought, '_it should tell her something that I keep going back for her, since we could destroy Naraku without her.'_ Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when he could smell ozone in the air. It was going to start raining soon. His senses gave them at least a couple of hours to find shelter. Inuyasha leapt from the tree and landed safely beside Miroku.

Inuyasha nudged Miroku with his foot. Miroku stirred awake and said with a hint of urgency in his voice, "What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku's eyes were wide and he abruptly stood up. "Relax, Miroku. It's going to rain soon. We need to take cover." He replied. Miroku was visibly relieved and went to wake up Sango. He woke her up, of course, in no other way, but by groping her. She smacked him square on the cheek and he knew he had it coming, but obviously didn't care. Sango was fuming and glaring angrily at him. She quickly wrapped up her things and waited to start walking.

Inuyasha knelt down beside Kagome. She looked so peaceful sleeping it was a shame he had to wake her. He shook her shoulder lightly. Her lashes fluttered slightly, she yawned, and stretched her arms out. She didn't realize Inuyasha was beside her and when she had outstretched her arms, she had accidentally hit him in the face. "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Inuyasha boomed. Kagome frowned angrily at him and shot back, "Do what! I didn't do anything!" Inuyasha pointed to the red mark on his cheek and shouted, "THIS! You don't watch your surroundings and hit me when you woke up!" "Oh, well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, you know that." She said sweetly with a half smile. Inuyasha's brows were still furrowed angrily, but his amber orbs softened. He "keh'd" and said, "Let's go."

It had started to rain before they made it to the nearest village. They hadn't realized just how far away from 'civilization' they were, except of course Inuyasha and his trusty nose. "I tried to tell you guys we needed to get a move on. Dammit! Now it's starting to come down! Damn, you guys move too damn slow." Inuyasha scolded. "Enough already. Complaining isn't going to get us there sooner." Miroku stated rather calmly. If anyone had to keep their cool in the group it was Miroku. "It's just a little rain." Shippo added right before thunder clapped and it started to pour. "DAMMIT!" Inuyasha shouted. Miroku sighed. The only reason Inuyasha was concerned about the rain was because he was worried Kagome would catch a cold; which, would cause her to remain in her era and away from him.

Inuyasha notice Kagome hugging herself and shivering from the cold. Suddenly, she felt a warm cloth and arms around her. She was lifted off the ground. "Stupid. I thought you always came prepared. Where's your umbrella thing?" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his haori around Kagome and picking her up bridal style, so she wouldn't have to get her feet wet, too. She snuggled into his warm body. Inuyasha's cheeks tinted a rosy shade of red. Luckily, Kagome's eyes were closed and the rest of the group was looking straight ahead and didn't notice.

They came upon the village finally. Inuyasha set Kagome back on her feet. Miroku asked if the headman if they could be permitted to stay until the rain let up. The headman looked over the group. The little fox cub didn't look threatening, neither did the mewing Kirara. Sango and Miroku appeared trustworthy enough to him. He looked on, his eyes widened in fear, and he refused.

Kagome patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and assured the man he wasn't evil. "It's not that," the shaggy haired man replied trembling. He turned to Miroku and whispered, "That young girl. She looks like that of the undead priestess that had come by here." Inuyasha's ears twitched at hearing what the man said. Kagome was upset that she couldn't hear what the man was saying, but he was staring right at her. Miroku heard Inuyasha growl. Miroku thought, '_if Inuyasha lunges at this man and interrogates him for further_ _information, we'll have to continue wandering.' _"How did you know she was undead?" Miroku asked. "One of my men had seen her in the forest before she came by here with soul stealers surrounding her."

Kagome flinched. When she heard Miroku's statement, she figured out why the man had refused them. She winced at the thought that crossed her mind and she looked at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. The way he was tense, she knew for certain that it was Kikyo the man was talking about. '_We'll be allowed to stay,_ Kagome pondered, _but, then Inuyasha will run after Kikyo while we wait here. No. Oh, why'd it have to start raining? I want to go home.'_

But, she was far from home and she simply asked, "Sir, will you please just let us stay and put aside my appearance? I am not who you think I am. It happens all the time, really." The man could see Kagome was sincere. Now that he looked closer at her, her eyes were much bigger, brighter, and held such warmth. The man nodded and let them in. Kagome thought, '_let's get this over with,'_ as she handed Inuyasha back his haori.

Inuyasha didn't run off after Kikyo. Her scent had been washed away by the rain, so he wouldn't be able to follow her even if he wanted to. Also, by the pained expression on Kagome's pretty face, Kikyo could wait. Wait for what, he didn't know. He also knew putting off a meeting with Kikyo would only postpone Kagome's inevitable heartache. But, he knew that if he was going to make any kind of decision concerning who he loved more, he'd have to see Kikyo first.

Kagome watched Inuyasha's gold eyes flash with different emotions as he sat in contemplation. She desperately wondered what was going on in the doggy-eared head of his. Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him and he simply glanced back at her. Instinctively, Kagome averted her gaze. Inuyasha's ears twitched alert. "Inuyasha." Miroku said in a serious tone. It worried Kagome. Sango reached for her boomerang. Kirara rose to her feet. Shippo jumped behind Kagome as she grabbed her bow and arrows. Something was outside waiting for them.

The rain had temporarily ceased. Dark-gray clouds swirled above. A break in the clouds allowed the moon's soft glow to pierce through, causing the clouds surrounding the break to have a silver lining. The Inuyasha gang stepped out of the hut single file. Inuyasha stepped out first, then Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo. The tall, lush grass was wet and slippery. The green blades swayed in the gentle breeze, droplets of rain glistening in the shallow moonlight. A tall, dark figure stood across the field. It approached rapidly. Inuyasha braced his Tetsusaiga.

"HEY, MUTT-FACE!" It was none other than Koga. "You stupid, mangy wolf!" Inuyasha seethed. The black haired man ignored Inuyasha and went straight for Kagome. He grabbed her by the hands, "How has life been treating you, Kagome? Is Inuyasha being a jerk still? Of course he is. Kagome, why don't you come with me already?" "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Inuyasha roared and jumped between Kagome and Koga. Kagome sweat dropped. Koga arrogantly crossed his arms over his chest and boasted, "What, got a problem? You know it's true." "What the hell are you doing here anyway!" Inuyasha barked. Koga replied smugly, "What else, Mutt, can't you sense it? There's an evil demonic aura nearby that could only be one person." "Naraku." Miroku stated. "Fuck off, Koga! I'm killing Naraku. A weak ass like you would only get himself killed. Not that I care. It's one less thing I'd have to deal with." Inuyasha spat. "INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted. "Don't tell me you're going to defend him!" Inuyasha shouted. "LOOK OUT!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome yelled simultaneously.

Inuyasha turned just in time to see Saimyoushou flying straight for them. Inuyasha slaughtered most of them. Koga killed what came at him. Sango sent her Hiraikotsu soaring, slicing through the swarm. Miroku swung at the venomous insects with his staff, defending Kagome and Shippo. Just then, Sesshomaru appeared and wiped out the entire swarm.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha snarled. "Quite the colorful vocabulary, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru coolly said. His facial expressions remained stoic. "Feh! What do you want?" Inuyasha irritably asked. It was enough to put up with wolf crap, but now he had to deal with his half brother's bullshit. "I don't have time for this. Naraku is nearby. Once I kill him, I'll take care of you." Inuyasha promised. "Why do you think I am here? I could sense Naraku and came to face him." Sesshomaru stated. A thick purple miasma could be seen in the distance. Inuyasha raced his brother there. Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo all rode Kirara to catch up to the rival siblings.

Naraku manifested himself. "It's probably just another demon puppet!" Inuyasha stated as he ran head on with the transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands. "Inuyasha! Don't fight him alone!" Miroku exclaimed. No, something was different. This wasn't a golem under a spell. "INU-YASHA!" Kagome yelled to him. She knew Naraku wouldn't be that easy to strike. Kagome prepared her bow and arrow. At that moment, a sacred arrow deflected the Tetsusaiga from striking Naraku.

The Tetsusaiga transformed back. Inuyasha turned to his right, in the direction the arrow had come from. Kikyo stepped forward. "Ki-Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered. She was standing directly across from him. "This is not your battle, Inuyasha." Kikyo stated. "I have to destroy Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted. "No! I am in the middle of fighting him." Kikyo insisted. Kagome lowered her head and stared at her feet. She couldn't compare to Kikyo even in combat skills. She had barely lifted the bow before Kikyo took a shot with hers. Kagome looked back up when she heard Kikyo say, "Naraku was trying to kill me."

Naraku chimed in, evilly chuckling, "Inuyasha, it's a good thing you're here. You can say farewell to your precious Kikyo." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he witnessed Naraku's tentacles heading straight for Kikyo. Kikyo fired several arrows, disintegrating the deadly appendages. But, she couldn't stop the tentacles that came up from behind her and pinned her flat on the ground. She lifted her head in time to see Inuyasha come to her aid. Koga, Sango, Miroku, and everyone elselooked on in astonishment. Except Sesshomaru who's face remained apathetic.

Kagome knew Inuyasha was going to try to defend Kikyo. As another onslaught of tentacles came at them. Naraku purposely missed, his tentacles sticking into the ground around Kikyo and Inuyasha. Naraku smirked cruelly. He wanted Inuyasha to fear him. He wanted to torture them. Inuyasha smirked right back, eyeing Naraku, and didn't even flinch. Naraku spoke slowly, "Inuyasha, you're a fool for pining for Kikyo." Inuyasha interjected, "SHUT UP! I've had enough of you!" Inuyasha clenched Tetsusaiga in his fists. "I know what would really cause you pain," Naraku had Inuyasha's attention now; in fact, everyone was listening intently, "Kikyo is nothing more than a shell. Your companion however, is Kikyo's reincarnation. That girl _IS _Kikyo and the one I TRULY want to destroy!"

Naraku's tentacles shot out, knocking everyone down, and pinned them to the ground before Inuyasha or anyone else could make a move. Everyone struggled with all their might, but Naraku was unbelievably strong, and all anyone could do was stare at Kagome, gaping wide-eyed, as Naraku himself charged at her. He was moving too fast. She couldn't defend herself. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut anticipating the inevitable impact. All Inuyasha could do was cry out for her:

"KAGOMEEEEEE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Heart and Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

I want to thank all my readers!

And especially my first reviewer: Neurotically Dignified

And arigato to anyone else who reviews after I posted this chapter!

Sorry I took so long, also if there's anything in here that needs fixing and it REALLY bothers you to the point where it just can NOT be, then let me know please. Other than that, anything that happens in here I just had it work that way lol. You'll see what I mean. I think.

Okay, let's get on with Chapter 2!

Vocabulary:

Inutaisho- Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father; the great dog lord of the Western lands.

Sengoku Jidai- Feudal Era

But, you knew that, right? ;-)

Chapter 2

Inuyasha and everyone watched on in horror as Kagome was helplessly struck down by Naraku. Crimson burst from Kagome's side as she fell back onto the damp floor. Naraku withdrew all of his tentacles. Shippo jumped into Sango's arms. She turned the young kitsune's face away from the terrifying sight before them. Naraku laughed maniacally and Inuyasha was on the edge of insanity. He completely ignored Naraku and ran to Kagome. No one dared move a muscle. Not even Koga tried to go to Kagome's side. Naraku didn't try to stop Inuyasha. He watched in amusement and waited patiently.

Panoramic memories of Kagome flashed through Inuyasha's mind. When they first met, when she first sat him, every other "Sit" after that, the times they argued, and traveled to her era. The last image that crossed his mind was when she kissed him to stop his transformation into a full demon. Inuyasha could see Kagome's fragile figure sprawled across the floor. Her eyes were closed, her lips were slightly parted, and her cheeks were stained with tears. Inuyasha knelt beside Kagome; the scent of her blood was almost too much for him to bear. Her white uniform blouse was stained maroon. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head when he saw she was lying in a pool of blood.

Just as Inuyasha was about to reach for Kagome, a light glowed around her and her soul escaped her body. Everyone gasped as the tremendous soul was taken by Kikyo's soul collectors. All of the dead womens' souls left Kikyo's body instantly as Kagome's soul entered Kikyo. "Inuyasha! Naraku will go for Kikyo now!" Miroku warned quickly realizing their dire situation. The whole scene was dreadful, but Miroku had to keep it together or they'd all be done for. Inuyasha was forced to turn away from Kagome when what his friend said registered with him. He knew that since Kagome's soul had left her body that meant Kagome was dead.

He fought back the urge to grieve and looked over at Sango who had tears in her eyes. Shippo was looking on now and he was afraid in a different way. Seeing what had happened to Kagome when Urasue had taken Kagome's soul had traumatized Shippo; he didn't fully understand the extent of the situation, but knew if Kagome's soul didn't return to her body soon, she was doomed. Koga was feeling a plethora of emotions. He was frozen in place from shock.

Kikyo held her head in her hands. Having her original soul in her body was strange. But, her body was still made of clay and having her soul back with her would never change that. Naraku took advantage of Kikyo's vulnerable state and attempted to attack her just as Miroku predicted. Inuyasha wielded Tetsusaiga and hurriedly dove in front of Kikyo defensively. "I anticipated you would try to stop me by defending your Kikyo! I WILL get her soul!" Naraku threatened. "I don't think so!" Inuyasha said as he attacked Naraku. Naraku dodged the Wind Scar with ease.

Naraku was powerful even without the jewel shards. Having the jewel shards before had made him what he is now. The large amount of demons his body made up and being able to regenerate his body strengthened him. The jewel shards had allowed him to build his power. Though Naraku no longer had the shards, the power they had allowed him to acquire still remained. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga turned red. He would break through Naraku's barrier.

Naraku ridiculed Inuyasha, "Stop trying so hard, Inuyasha. You already failed in saving that young woman. You'll be Kikyo's downfall, just like you were to that young woman and to Kikyo over fifty years ago!" That stung Inuyasha right to the core. He tried to not let Naraku get to him, but that bastard spoke venom. No, it was all Naraku's doing. If anyone was to blame it was Naraku. "You're so full of shit! I'M ENDING THIS NOW!" Inuyasha broke through Naraku's barrier. Naraku released the thick poisonous gas and a flood of Saimyoushou to defend himself. Inuyasha prepared to use the Backlash Wave. He was so determined to slaughter Naraku he could taste it. Just then, Kikyo stepped up from behind Inuyasha. "Get away!" She screamed at Inuyasha.

"No, Kikyo! What are you doing!" Inuyasha hollered. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha. "I SAID GET AWAY!" Kikyo yelled as she took hold of Inuyasha's arms. She let out a blast of miko powers, which sent Inuyasha flying. One thing Kikyo noticed of having her original soul back was the increase of her spiritual powers. She felt she could defeat Naraku on her own.

Inuyasha landed several yards away, his back skidding on the slick grass beneath him. Kikyo purified everything around her, which dissipated the miasma and exterminated the Saimyoushou. Naraku snickered wickedly. Kikyo didn't have any weapons on her.

Kikyo needed her arrows. It would be the only way she could fight Naraku. She glanced around quickly and noticed Kagome's bow and arrows a few feet away from her lifeless body. However, Naraku also saw what Kikyo had and knew what she planned to do. Naraku instantly thrust out a tentacle and shattered the bow and arrows. Kikyo narrowed her eyes. There was nothing she could do now unless Naraku directly attacked her. Seeing Inuyasha try a direct attack before hadn't work, but she thought it was worth another try. She was still determined to send Naraku to hell.

Sesshomaru was tired of the pathetic display before him. It was ridiculous to him that this entire commotion was over a worthless soul. One of Tenseiga's abilities was to put the dead to rest. He knew it would work because it had done so before; when he had used Tenseiga to defeat the resurrected Oyakata, the leader of the cat demons and also the one who battled Inutaisho (ref: eps 75-77.) It had caused the souls of the cat demons that Oyakata had absorbed to keep himself alive to come out and return to their bodies. With Kikyo's soul out of the way, Sesshomaru could to take advantage of Naraku and kill him.

At that moment, Sesshomaru used his demon speed to go right up to Kikyo and wave Tensaiga at her. Kikyo's body instantly turned to ashes and the soul left the remnants of her body and hung in midair.

Everyone was terrified now. Naraku was still going for the soul! Miroku couldn't use the wind tunnel; he would suck up the soul. Even if Kagome couldn't be saved, he at least wanted her soul to pass on in peace. Naraku reached for the soul and just as he was about to absorb it, his gruesome hand was destroyed. The soul had its own barrier! Of course, it was the soul of a priestess after all. The soul's immense spiritual powers shone brightly.

Koga, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku fought Naraku to protect the soul. Miroku used his staff and sutras to fend off tentacles. Sango used her hiraikotsu to back up Miroku's attacks. Kirara attacked Naraku vigorously. Koga tried to go directly for the kill, hoping he could get Naraku while the others kept Naraku occupied in battle. They fought to no avail. Each and every one of them were taken over by the miasma and forced to back off.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, witnessing what happened to Kikyo, attacked Sesshomaru. He completely went berserk and lashed Tetsusaiga at his elder brother. Sesshomaru dodged each reckless move. Sesshomaru frowned at the hurt prevalent in Inuyasha's amber eyes.

Naraku was entertained by Inuyasha's confrontation with Sesshomaru. Naraku interjected, "Inuyasha, you failed to save Kikyo once again, even after getting a third chance!" Naraku engulfed Inuyasha with his tentacles, trying to absorb him. Inuyasha had made himself vulnerable and now Naraku had him in his clutches. Inuyasha had been careless enough to forget about Naraku and leave his friends to battle alone. If he had been there, they might've been able to defeat Naraku by now.

Inuyasha glanced at his friends and Koga; they were weary and still were trying their hardest. They were grieving as well and he was being totally selfish. Inuyasha didn't want to bear the guilt of getting them all killed. Inuyasha was set free of Naraku's grasp by Sango's hiraikotsu; she had been able to get a clean shot thanks to Koga, Miroku, and Kirara hacking and fighting away at Naraku. '_They saved my sorry ass._ _Time to return the favor!' _Inuyasha thought as he gripped Tetsusaiga tightly.

In the meantime, Sesshomaru had pondered on why the priestess's soul hadn't gone back to Kagome's body like he anticipated it would've. Then, he figured it had been because Kikyo was resurrected differently than Oyakata had been. He looked at the iridescent soul and back to Kagome's corpse. There was only one way to get that soul out of Naraku's grasp, since it clearly wasn't moving on. If the soul remained, Naraku would be fixated on it and he would never be vanquished.

Before Inuyasha could attack with Tetsusaiga, he, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Koga saw the soul disappear right before their eyes. Everyone panicked. Even Naraku didn't know what happened. Everyone's eyes darted around when their gaze fell upon Sesshomaru hovering over Kagome's body, which glowed temporarily. Sesshomaru re-sheathed Tenseiga. Naraku narrowed his eyes and said, "I must destroy that girl's body!" Inuyasha heard Naraku and dashed to protect Kagome. Her scent had changed. She was alive again. Inuyasha stood at Sesshomaru's side, holding the Tetsusaiga out so that it was pointing at Naraku.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said coolly, "take the girl and get out of here." Inuyasha turned his head slightly to look at his brother from the corner of his eye. "Take her where she will be safe and her soul out of Naraku's reach." Sesshomaru ordered. "She's safe with me. I have to beat Naraku first!" Inuyasha protested. Sesshomaru's stoic exterior didn't falter as he stated, "If you screw up again, I'm not bringing that girl back to life." Inuyasha winced at that statement. "I don't have time for this," Sesshomaru stated, "Don't be a fool, Inuyasha!" "But, Naraku-" Sesshomaru cut off Inuyasha's sentence, "Naraku is the least of your worries!"

Inuyasha growled and put his Tetsusaiga back in its scabbard. As if on cue, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo jumped onto Kirara. Koga followed behind closely. Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and took off running. Naraku called after Inuyasha, "Are you running away already! It's futile. I WILL destroy her soul!" Inuyasha fought back the urge to turn back and continue fighting with Naraku. But, he hated to admit it, his brother was right. He had to get Kagome to a safe place. Why Sesshomaru had done what he had, Inuyasha wasn't sure. He'd have to think about it later.

Naraku, of course, wasn't about to let Inuyasha get away that easily. Sesshomaru blocked Naraku's path to follow Inuyasha and the others. "Surely, you aren't protecting your brother?" Naraku slyly remarked. Sesshomaru frowned slightly and replied in his usual tone, "No. I'm here to kill you."

Naraku and Sesshomaru fought it out briefly. Before Sesshomaru could deliver the final blow, Naraku disappeared leaving Sesshomaru surmounted in thick miasma. Sesshomaru stood silently looking up at the sky where Naraku had departed. He put away his sword. He expected no less from Naraku. He knew Naraku was simply biding his time until he could attack for Kagome's soul again. Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshomaru expressed no emotion toward Naraku's get away. However, he did vow to himself he would find Naraku and kill him.

0o0o0

Kaede stepped out of the hut after hearing her name several times. The scene in front of her startled her, but she remained calm. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Koga looked exhausted. She could tell they had been fighting for hours. Shippo had tears in his eyes. Inuyasha appeared distraught. He carried an unconscious Kagome in his arms. The front of her uniform was stained in deep red blood. Only Naraku could have put such a strong group in this bad of shape.

Koga was unfamiliar with Kaede and the village. He stood behind the rest of the Inuyasha gang. Kaede spoke softly to Inuyasha, "Lay Kagome inside." Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kirara, Shippo, and Koga waited outside the hut for Kaede to inspect Kagome.

Kaede noticed that Kagome had no visible wounds. She guessed she had the blood of another demon or something on her. She could see she had sustained minor injuries, but nothing life threatening. She didn't understand everyone's concern.

When Kaede had finally come out again, everyone jolted up in anticipation. Kaede smiled and said, "Ye needn't worry. She is resting." Koga and Shippo glanced at each other with perplexed expressions. They had seen Kagome suffer great injury. "How is she alright?" Koga asked. Kaede shrugged and replied, "I do not know. Ye were the ones there." Miroku answered, "Sesshomaru used Tenseiga, which is a sword of healing." "Why do you suppose he did that?" Sango rhetorically questioned. They could only speculate rather than give an actual reason.

Inuyasha remained quiet. He had lost Kikyo and nearly lost Kagome forever. He couldn't bear the thought and knew that Kagome was in danger. He had smelled Naraku's scent disappear, but not the scent of his blood. He knew Naraku had escaped. He promised himself he'd find Sesshomaru and kill him for what he did to Kikyo and for letting Naraku get away.

Inuyasha paused at that thought. '_I should be blaming myself for what happened to Kikyo, Kagome, and Naraku's escape.' _Inuyasha thought. Miroku noticed the somber expression on Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha. It's not your fault." Miroku said calmly. "FEH! I know that! I'm not stupid!" Inuyasha snapped and went inside the hut to check on Kagome. Koga opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comment at Inuyasha, but Shippo shot him a death glare. Koga only kept quiet 'cause Kagome was close to the little brat.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's sleeping form. She wasn't sleeping peacefully. He could tell by how tight her eyes were shut and the small frown that graced her lips. Inuyasha felt pain in his heart. He almost lost Kagome. His pride kicked in and he thought, _'I sure as hell better not have to thank Sesshomaru for this.' _Inuyasha lifted Kagome's wrist, pressing his index and middle finger to feel her heartbeat. He could see her chest rising and falling as she breathed in, but he needed more reassurance.

He brushed her bangs lightly with the back of his hand. He needed her more than ever and not because Kikyo was gone. He had decided before the entire incident that he was going to choose her. But, now, that didn't mean much of anything since he knew Naraku would be after her. He had to do something to keep her safe; he decided she couldn't stay here in the Sengoku Jidai anymore.

0o0o

A/N: Thanks in advance to those who read this and for any reviews I receive. I'll be working on Chapter 3 between school, homework, work, and other stuff. Until Later, Michi4


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart and Soul**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thank you to all my readers! I got 111 hits so far! OMG! Before I updated Chapter 2, there were 19 hits! LOL! WOW! Thank you to my reviewers:

The loyal _NeuroticallyDignified_ and the new _DocBevCulver_ (added me to alerts so I know will be a loyal reader!) and another new and valuable reviewer _evuljenius_.

And last but HARDLY least, **_Midnight Melody_**, thanks for adding me to your favs/alerts! …She is the lovely person who inspired me to write this story. You have GOT to check out her fics!

You all rock and THANKS A BUNCH! You're reviews are so uplifting!

Vocabulary:

Osuwari- Sit

Kami- God (well, in Christianity, i.e. the higher power; you get the point lol.)

Hanyou- half demon

Haori-outer robe of Inuyasha's red clothes, basically if he took it off, we'd see his white undershirt -drool- ;-)

Chapter 3

Inuyasha came out of the hut, walking lightly on his feet as not to wake Kagome. He needed to tell the others his decision. It was only fair he give them a chance to say goodbye to Kagome. But, knowing Shippo and Koga, it would be like trying to calm a storm. They'd have to understand. They'd just have to. Maybe…there was something he could do to compromise. Damn. He hated that everything was in his hands. He just hoped Kagome didn't hate him for it.

"Can we see Kagome now?" Shipoo innocently asked. "Sure," Inuyasha said, not smiling nor frowning, "just don't wake her. She needs sleep." Shippo nodded and starting toward the hut. Koga followed behind Shippo, and Sango trailed Koga. Inuyasha stopped Miroku. Miroku turned to his friend who had a miserable countenance. Inuyasha turned and began walking away, which Miroku took the hint and went after him.

When Inuyasha was several feet away, sure out of hearing range, he sat under a tree, and Miroku sat beside him. His staff jingled slightly as he positioned himself on the grassy turf. Inuyasha looked up at the gray, cloudy sky. It seemed the weather felt the way he did. "Miroku," Inuyasha began, "you remember when I took the shards away from Kagome and pushed her down the well?" Miroku nodded silently. He knew where his friend was going with that, but chose to let him speak. It was rare for Inuyasha to express himself without aggression.

Concern was written all over Inuyasha's face and floated in his golden eyes. "I have to. I have to take Kagome home and leave her there. It's the only way to keep her safe." Miroku closed his eyes and replied, "Unfortunately, I'd have to support your decision. This time, Naraku is specifically after her and she is in eminent danger." "I just- I don't think Shippo and the others will see it that way or take it as well." Inuyasha stated. He was obviously not going to mention the fact that he would miss Kagome to death, too.

Death. Was he sorry he thought of the word; it only reminded him to suck it up and do what was best for her. Inuyasha was being totally unselfish- that went without saying. But, whenever Kagome wasn't around, Inuyasha was basically mush and in a sour mood. Miroku wasn't sure if they could keep from going at each other's throats without Kagome to keep the group together. _'It would be selfish if I allowed her to stay._' Inuyasha thought.

"So, I'm going to have to ask you to say your goodbyes to Kagome, but don't make it obvious." Inuyasha stated. "That's not going to be easy. It isn't really fair to Kagome." Miroku stated.

"This isn't a game! I don't care about being fair. You're lucky I'm telling you this at all."

"Calm down. I was merely thinking of Kagome's feelings. Just, do us a favor and don't shove her down the well violently this time."

"I KNOW THAT, MIROKU!"

Miroku sighed heavily and responded, "I take it you won't be able to tell Shippo and Koga what you plan to do then." "Do you think I'll be able to tell Sango? She'll probably beat me with her hiraikotsu." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "I will tell Sango, Koga, and Shippo after you take Kagome back." Miroku offered. Someone had to support his friend's decision. He didn't like it one bit, but he knew he didn't have a say in it either.

The two sat quietly for a moment. Miroku spoke up, asking, "How will you tell Kagome?" "Uh." Inuyasha's eyes widened nervously and he couldn't find his voice. "Don't tell me you were just going to drop her off and leave her waiting for you? It'll devastate her even worse." Miroku nearly exclaimed. Inuyasha replied, "She'll never stay behind if I tell her!" "Don't be a coward," Miroku said, "how could you even think of abandoning her?" He bonked Inuyasha on the head with his staff.

"Listen, YOU! I'm doing the damn best I can!"

"Don't get angry at me again for what you have to do. I'm supporting you aren't I?"

"I guess."

"It's the least you could do for her."

Inuyasha shook his head. It was the most he could do for her. He couldn't protect her. There wasn't another choice.

Miroku went inside the hut. Inuyasha still sat under the tree thinking to himself. Miroku figured he was probably planning out how things would have to go. Maybe he was even preparing himself for the consequences. If Miroku felt guilty about being the only one to know, then he couldn't imagine how Inuyasha felt.

Miroku sat beside Sango as they watched Kagome sleep. Koga appeared lost in thought. Shippo waited anxiously for her to awaken and would jump every time Kagome moved in her slumber. Kirara mewed sympathetically as Sango stroked her soft fur. Kaede made soup for them and would check on Kagome frequently.

Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to go inside the hut and face everyone just yet. He was still trying to figure out the best way to let Kagome go. If he seemed too eager or mentioned her school, she would become suspicious. Maybe she'd bring it up herself and he'd pretend to protest. He'd definitely have to seal the well, not because Kagome could come back on her own, she couldn't anyway. It would have to be to keep himself from running back and getting her, or even visiting her. The others, especially Shippo, wouldn't like that he abused his privilege of being able to see her in her era. Not that he cared about being fair to them, but he couldn't be selfish. Besides, there was no way Kagome would forgive him or let him leave her there again if he did get caught visiting.

Everyone filed out of the hut. Kagome wasn't waking and frankly it worried them. She had been sleeping for nearly two days now. They wondered if maybe she needed a "doctor" from her time. "Inuyasha," Sango said approaching him, "I think maybe Kagome needs to go back to her time period." Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. Miroku shook his head to indicate he hadn't mentioned a word of his plan to Sango. Maybe things would be easier than he expected. If they all wanted her to go back, their worry for her well-being just might work to his advantage.

Koga didn't really understand what they were all talking about. "Koga, don't you have somewhere else to be or something?" Inuyasha asked rather harshly. "I want to be there for Kagome, you jerk! So shut up your stupid mouth! I'm not going anywhere." Koga retorted. "Just get out of here, pathetic wolf!" Inuyasha shot back as he planted himself in front of the doorway to the hut, crossing his arms. Koga marched up to Inuyasha and got in his face, "Stop trying to get rid of me!" "You just better stay outta my way!" Inuyasha threatened. The two growled and gritted their teeth at each other.

The display of aggression was broken up when they heard Kagome from inside. She was calling for Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked at Koga and went inside. Koga scowled angrily. He normally would've gone after the hanyou, but he didn't want to upset Kagome; especially after what she had been through. It was no secret that Kagome calling for Inuyasha bothered him.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She didn't recognize right away where she was. She expected to be sore or even have a headache. But, she felt absolutely fine, just a little groggy. The last thing she remembered was Inuyasha's voice echoing her name as Naraku came at her in a full-on attack. Then, everything went white.

Inuyasha! Where was he? "Inuyasha!" Kagome called, not soft yet not too loud either. Her eyes darted frantically for him around the room. She abruptly sat up in time to see him come in. She sprung up from her spot with open arms and thrust herself at Inuyasha. He caught her and couldn't help but smile. "I was so worried about you." She said. "Keh! You know Naraku wouldn't kill me. I'm stronger than that." Inuyasha replied confidently. She clung to him tightly, grasping his haori in her fists.

Tears filled her eyes and she blinked them away. "What happened? The last thing I remembered you were fighting Naraku…" Her voice trailed off. Inuyasha placed a hand behind her head and one on her back as he held her close. He leaned his head on top of hers. He inhaled her scent. It felt good and comforting to know she was alive.

Kami, he felt worse than when he wasn't able to be with Kikyo. He had chosen Kagome, and now he couldn't be with her. He wasn't able to tell her. How could he never see her again? How could he tell her? How could he not make things harder than they had to be?

He was brought out of his musings when Kagome tugged on his sleeve. She peered up into his honey eyes and implored, "Inuyasha? What is it?" Suddenly, a blush flushed his cheeks and he tore Kagome away from him. He took his hands gently off her shoulders and she was now standing an arm's length away from him. Kagome blushed herself, she didn't expect him to react any other way, and she couldn't stifle the giggle that escaped her lips.

Inuyasha was unable to look Kagome in the eyes for a few minutes. She figured it was because he was being shy again. But, the truth was he wasn't sure how to tell Kagome exactly what happened to her and everything after that…. Inuyasha took in a deep breath and sat Kagome down. She became worried now. "Inuyasha?" She replied uncertainly.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. He looked so serious she was frightened now. "Kagome," he started, "you…Naraku had killed you." Kagome gasped and put her hand to her chest as if to test for her heartbeat. Her eyes were wide and she gaped unbelievably at him. She bit her bottom lip. _'Am I? Please tell me I wasn't resurrected through sorcery or something.' _Kagome prayed silently. Inuyasha continued, "Sesshomaru brought you back to life with Tenseiga." '_Thank Kami.'_ Kagome thought. Inuyasha summarized:

"After Naraku had killed you, your soul left your body, and went into Kikyo. I was going to continue fighting Naraku, but Kikyo interfered. Sesshomaru decided to put an end to Naraku's rampage for the soul. So, he used Tenseiga to send Kikyo to the after life. However, the soul stayed behind. Miroku and all of us, we fought to protect the soul. Sesshomaru brought you back to life while the battle for the soul raged on. With the soul back in your body, Naraku wouldn't be able to get it and Sesshomaru fought Naraku while we could make our get away with you. But, Naraku got away."

"So, Naraku is after me." Kagome concluded. All of the information sunk into her mind. She looked up sadly at Inuyasha. So, Kikyo was gone now. Why didn't she feel relieved? She only sympathized for Inuyasha. She wasn't sure if she should try to comfort him or if it had even hit him yet.

Suddenly, Inuyasha took Kagome in an embrace. She hugged him back lightly. He squeezed her tighter and softly said, "Kagome. I thought I had lost you forever." Kagome's eyes widened. Her heart pounded in her chest. He was holding her so close she was certain he could feel her rapid heartbeat against him. She figured if he couldn't feel it, he could probably hear it. The thought only made her more nervous.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. "What for?" He asked, pulling away from her. "It's my fault everyone was in danger…and now Kikyo's gone because Naraku was after me-my soul." She expressed. "Stupid! Don't you EVER think that!" Inuyasha scolded as he gripped her by the shoulders. She was taken aback by his reaction. She looked down and folded her hands in her lap. "No one is to blame, but Naraku!" He added.

Kagome nodded. She looked back up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "Why are you still crying?" He asked in a tone that was practically imploring her to stop with the tears. She said nothing, but hugged him again. _'He lost Kikyo again. He's got to be hurting.'_ She thought. Inuyasha was a little unsure of why Kagome was acting like she was. "What are you doing?" He questioned. He tried not to panic and leap away from her. He wasn't used to being affectionate with her and felt like he'd explode if she didn't let go soon.

"I'm comforting you." Kagome replied. "What! I don't need comforting! I'm not weak!" He shouted. "I thought maybe you were feeling bad yourself!" Kagome shot back angrily.

"About what!"

"I don't know!"

"FEH! I am NOT a puppy who needs caring for!"

"I never said you were!"

"Let go of me already then!"

"OSUWARI!"

A large thud and crash could be heard from inside the hut. Everyone outside sweat dropped. Those two just could not keep from fighting very long.

Kagome stomped out of the hut, fists at her sides. Everyone looked up and all had wide smiles. Though they didn't like that Inuyasha and Kagome fought, it was almost good to hear because everything seemed back to normal. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms with tears in his eyes. Kagome felt emotional herself. She couldn't imagine what it must've been like for them to witness her death. Sango hugged Kagome next. Koga cupped Kagome's hands in his and said, "I'm so glad you're finally awake, Kagome. I was worried for you." Finally, Miroku approached Kagome. He placed a hand on her shoulder, leaned in to whisper to her, "Please, forgive Inuyasha. He was just worried about you, too. Losing Kikyo made him realize how much he cares about you."

Kagome blushed at Miroku's statement and she simply nodded. She thanked everyone for fighting so hard for her. She apologized, too, for the trouble she felt they went through because of her. "I thought I told you it wasn't your fault! So stop apologizing already!" Inuyasha yelled as he came out of the hut. "Hey, dog-breath, lay off Kagome!" Koga warned.

Inuyasha growled and Miroku stepped in, whispering to Inuyasha, so only he could hear, "I don't think this is how you should be spending your last moments with Kagome. Unless, you've changed your mind." Inuyasha looked away and crossed his arms stubbornly. Miroku took that gesture as Inuyasha hadn't changed his mind about taking Kagome back to her time. "Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I think I should go home for a couple of days." That was his cue.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0ooo0o0o

That's it for Chapter 3. Thanks for reading. I'm working on Chapter 4, which you can guess what that chapter will be about hehe….Anyway, I will leave you with a little humor:

Miroku: "What is the difference between sin and shame?"

Inuyasha: "I think we know where he's going with this."

Kagome covers Shippo's ears.

Shippo: "What's going on?"

Miroku: "It is a sin to put it in, but it's a shame to pull it out." (Miroku gropes Sango's butt as he finishes the punch line.)

Sango: "YOU PERVERT!" -Slaps Miroku-

Inuyasha: "Idiot."

(Miroku falls unconscious with a grin.)

Kagome: -waves- "Okay, see you wonderful readers soon!"


	4. Chapter 4

Heart and Soul

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A million thanks again to my reviewers: DocBevCulver, Neurotically Dignified, and Midnight Melody! And also loads of thanks to those of you who read, but didn't review. Hey, at least you read it lol.

o0o0o0o

A/N: I'm going to put the humor here at the beginning of the story to get you feeling light hearted because I warn you this chapter might make some of you teary-eyed (If you're sensitive or anything, get tissues lol.) So, it wouldn't be right to put humor at the end of such seriousness. Um, read the rather crude joke at your own risk lol:

**More Humor with the IY gang**:

Miroku: -clears throat- "What is the lightest thing in the world?"

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha ponder the question for a few seconds.

Sango: "A feather?"

Kagome: "Myoga?"

Shippo: "Dust?"

Inuyasha's still thinking.

Miroku covers Shippo's ears and replies: "A penis...even a thought can raise it."

Kagome: -gasp-

Sango: (hits Miroku over the head with her boomerang) "YOU LECHER!"

Inuyasha: -laughing- "I didn't think of that, but it's true."

Kagome: "SIT!"

Inuyasha: "AHH!" -Whams into the ground-

(Miroku and Inuyasha are flat on their faces on the floor.)

Shippo: (looking down at IY and Miroku) "Idiots."

Sango: "Why do we let Miroku tell jokes?"

Kagome: -shakes head- "I don't know."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With no further adieu, CHAPTER 4!

Vocabulary:

Kitsune- fox demon (i.e. Shippo)

Haori- IY's outer robe of his red kimono.

Sayonara- Goodbye (I'm not going to berate you if you didn't know that.)

Chapter 4

"Kagome, why are you leaving so soon?" Shippo asked. "I have to. I have tests to study for," she replied, "not to mention I'm putting myself and you all in danger. I'm practically bait for Naraku." _'When I come back, though, Naraku will still be after me. My safety is only temporary.'_ She thought worriedly. "You're not scared are you and that's why you're leaving?" Inuyasha remarked. She shouted at him, "No! Just because of what happened doesn't mean my life in the present era stops!" "But, Kagome, don't you think you're leaving during a critical time?" Sango inquired. "I'm not leaving forever." Kagome stated with a reassuring smile.

"Well, Kagome, I think you should stay with me when you come back. I will protect you from Naraku!" Koga said. "She doesn't need your protection!" Inuyasha interjected. "Why? 'Cause she has you? Give me a break. We've already seen you can't protect her for shit." Koga shot back. "EXCUSE ME!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome put a hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut. She was never going to get home at this rate.

Kagome wanted to go home not only because of Naraku and tests, but because she missed her family. She had actually died once and if she hadn't been brought back they would've lost her forever. She just wanted to spend time with them in case she lost her life for good in the next battle against Naraku. It had occurred to her to remain in the present era until Naraku was defeated, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. How could she abandon all of her friends who fought so hard to protect her? No. There was no way she was remaining in the present like a coward. They needed her in the feudal era and she needed them. She wanted to be right there and help defeat Naraku.

Koga and Inuyasha were arguing relentlessly now. She was going to 'sit' him, but decided against it. If she did that he might never take her home. Kagome couldn't leave without Inuyasha. He was her only way of getting home and coming back now that the jewel shards were gone. Sometimes she missed those little shards just because she could come and go as she pleased- sort of. Also, now that the jewel was gone, she felt the only thing keeping her in the feudal era was the quest for Naraku. After they defeated Naraku, where would she go then? She was afraid their group would break up and go their separate ways.

They had gotten a glimpse of how things might turn out after Naraku's death. They had defeated Naraku once (even though it was part of his plan and he let himself be killed) and that was when Kaguya appeared. (A/N: reference: Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle beyond the Looking Glass.) Miroku's wind tunnel had closed up. Their group had split up then. Miroku went to be with the man who raised him, Mushin. Sango wanted to find Kohaku. Inuyasha had stayed with Kagome, but she wondered if it was because the jewel shards still existed at the time. Honestly, if not for the entire Kaguya, they might never have gotten together again. That concept frightened her more than dying.

"Kagome?" Shippo called to her. Kagome was snapped out of her musings. She looked down at the young kitsune at her ankle. She smiled at him. Sango placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She noticed Shippo call Kagome several times and she didn't respond. Sango worried about her friend; she must've been thinking about something serious to get lost in thought like that. Sango couldn't shake the feeling of dread that she didn't want her friend to leave just yet. Miroku remained quiet and observed everyone.

"SIT!" Kagome commanded finally. She was sick of the hearing the derogatory insults that flooded back and forth between Koga and Inuyasha. Inuyasha grumbled angrily with his face in the dirt. Koga busted out laughing uncontrollably at the sight. "WHY YOU!" Inuyasha growled. "Kagome, I'm going to let you go now. The sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back in my care." Koga said sweetly as he held her hands in his. Kagome smiled nervously once again.

Inuyasha jumped up and shouted at Koga as he broke the two apart, "Let her go already!" _'At least with Kagome in her time she'll be away from this wolf creep. Then, maybe I can kill him, too.'_ Inuyasha thought. "Damn you, mutt-face." Koga uttered. Inuyasha glowered at him. Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve and pleaded, "Can we please go now?" "What's the rush!" Inuyasha yelled. "Why do you have to make such a big deal every time I have to leave!" She retorted. "FEH!" Inuyasha stated and started marching toward the well.

Kagome waved bye to everybody. Shippo, Koga, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara looked so down. Shippo and Sango looked almost close to tears. They were all depressed, she was sure of it. A shadow seemed to hang over the group and they half-heartedly bid her farewell. Kagome tried to smile beamingly and assured them she'd be back soon. They all nodded in agreement. She didn't notice the slight grimace Miroku made every time she reassured them.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned around. He crossed his arms over his chest and impatiently ordered, "COME ON!" "I'm coming!" She yelled to him. She said "goodbye" one last time and trotted over to him. After taking a few steps, Inuyasha spun around again. "What now!" Kagome angrily asked. Inuyasha growled and looked passed Kagome. Koga was right behind her.

"What the hell are you following us for!" Inuyasha roared as he jumped in front of Koga once again. "I'm just making sure she gets there safely." Koga said. "I told you, I can make sure of that!" Inuyasha replied. "Well, how do I know Naraku won't attack right now or that you won't do something with her?" Koga speculated. "What the hell would I do with her? Besides, I don't even smell Naraku around here." Inuyasha stated. "Naraku could pull a surprise attack." Koga said. "Just fuck off!" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome told Inuyasha to "Sit!" again and she approached Koga. "Koga," she said, "I trust Inuyasha. He takes me home all the time, really. You don't have to worry. I told you. Please, just wait for me at the village." "Fine." Koga reluctantly agreed. "Mutt-face, you better not do anything stupid." Koga threatened. Inuyasha looked up from his crater in the ground and growled at him. By the time Inuyasha was able to stand up, Koga was out of sight.

Inuyasha muttered something like "let's get this over with" and started inching his way toward the well. He could see it in the distance surrounded by tall grass. Kagome lagged behind him. She normally would've been at his side or following closely, but she felt bad for 'sitting' him. She honestly didn't want to be home for long either. She was glad to know he'd come for her in at least three days. She smiled to herself; Inuyasha couldn't be without her for more than 72 hours.

Inuyasha glanced behind him. A low growl escaped his throat and he jumped to Kagome. She looked up at him. He angrily said, "Don't stagger behind me! Stay at my side or walk ahead that way I can keep an eye on you." She smiled again. His concern for her made her feel happy. He was right to be worried though. She was practically a walking target. She sighed. Maybe she should ask him to leave her in the present. No. He'd never go for it and it's not what she wanted.

They walked in silence and rather slowly at that. They should've been to the well by now since it was in sight. It seemed they both were delaying the trip to the well. It was like neither one of them really wanted to be headed there. Soon enough though, they were at their destination. Inuyasha sighed heavily, threw an arm around Kagome and dove into the well. Kagome always liked coming out of and going into the well because Inuyasha always had to take hold of her. She saw it as just another benefit the well provided for her.

All of the strange smells and sounds from Kagome's world filled Inuyasha's senses. He was still deciding just how he could let her go. He was only prolonging the inevitable and frankly it was like a slow, painful death. He'd rather die by Naraku's filthy hands than have to make Kagome cry. Wait. Did he really just think that?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, staring at him. "What!" He snapped. The whole situation had him frustrated. The sad look on Kagome's face made him feel guilty for how he had just spoken to her. Every time he hurt her he didn't mean to. Though he was about to really hurt her it was for her own good. "I asked you if you wanted to come inside," she said, "and you just stood there." He looked at her briefly, then, back at her house. "Sure, I'll come in." He said, masking the distress he was feeling.

Inuyasha said hello Kagome's mother, grandfather, and little brother, Sota. Kagome fixed Inuyasha some ramen and the pair went up to her room. Kagome sat on her bed and Inuyasha gulped down his ramen as he stood in the doorway. '_I'm going to miss her ramen, too._' Inuyasha thought. He shut the door behind him as he walked over to her desk and put the empty Styrofoam cup down. A large book near her desk lamp caught his attention. He flipped through a few pages before tossing it aside.

"Hey! Don't do that!" She said as she picked up the book and set it back in its place. "Feh. What do you care so much about that heavy thing anyway?" He asked. She sighed. As many times as she explained it to him, he just didn't understand. "I'm going to change. Be right back." She said and went to her bathroom. He crossed his arms and took a seat at the foot of her bed. At least he had a few minutes to think about how he was going to do this. In fact, it probably wouldn't go as planned at all. Besides, it was hard for him to focus with Kagome's scent all over the damn room, flooding his mind. It suddenly felt too warm and he opened the window. A cool, gentle breeze floated into the pink room.

Kagome came out wearing a long sleeved, dark blue blouse and a black skirt. She brushed her raven-black hair. She placed the brush on her desk, sat in her chair and looked at Inuyasha. "What were you thinking about?" She asked. He wasn't sure what to answer; did she mean right now or earlier in the well? "When?" He questioned. "In the well house. You looked so fixated on something." She replied. He supposed this was as good a time as any.

She was caught off guard when he stood up and pulled her into an embrace. What was with him and always yanking her into a hug? Whenever he did it, it never ceased to surprise her. She wasn't complaining, but she couldn't help feeling something was wrong. He had been quiet and pondering deeply lately. The entire situation with Naraku worried her, too. She could almost piece together what he had been thinking.

"Kagome." He said softly. She gripped his haori tightly; afraid he'd throw her back or something. He always had a rough way of breaking the hug. "Inu-yasha…" She uttered nervously. She tried to move in his iron hold, but to no avail. So, she reveled in the moment and buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha felt a blush creep into his cheeks as she snuggled into him. "Forgive me." He told her.

Her eyes widened. "What for?" Her heart beat rapidly with worry and anticipation. His arms slipped off of her. He stood up and went over to the window sill. She looked at him, smiling softly, lovingly from her spot on the floor. He felt a sharp pang in his chest. He inhaled sharply, closed his eyes, and said, "I-I'm not coming back for you." Her facial expression cracked his heart.

"What…do you mean?" She hesitantly inquired. "Dammit, Kagome! You know what I mean!" He yelled out of frustration. She nodded in comprehension. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, and her body trembled. Agony. Pure agony was the only word to describe what they were both feeling. "Well," she began, trying to keep her voice from cracking, "at least you didn't shove me down the well this time." _'Not that this is any better.' _She thought."Do the others know?" She asked. "Just Miroku." He answered. She instantly thought of Shippo and Sango; they'd be devastated. Especially, Shippo, for he had suffered this once already. No doubt they'd all have a very difficult time with this. The thoughts that ran through her mind only made her tremble more fiercely.

"Kagome-" He began, but she interrupted him, "Don't." "But, Kagome it's for your saf-" She cut him off again, "I said, don't! It hurts too much. I know why, okay!" She was looking at him now, tears stained her cheeks. She fought back more tears that threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes. Her vision was blurred by the tears. She clenched her teeth together and strained to not break down. Inuyasha winced at the sight.

"Inuyasha…please don't. I have to be there for you all!" She pleaded and ran over to him. He didn't try to move. He let her cry into his haori. She sunk to the floor, holding his sleeve, and buried her face in his sleeve. "I need you." She whispered; so low, that if he didn't have his doggy ears or demon hearing he wouldn't have heard it. She sobbed uncontrollably now.

He looked away, out the window, and at the orange sky. The sun was setting. Her cries and scent of her tears and sorrow only pained him further. He wanted to take it all away, but he couldn't. He knew it was going to be like this…he just didn't know it would hurt this badly.

"Kagome. I have to go now. You're safe here." He said softly. "No," she muttered, "no don't go." "Kagome." He said more sternly this time. "NO! You think leaving me here will do any good for me-for any of us? Do you really!" She demanded. He sighed heavily, looked down at her and said confidently, "I do." "Well, it won't!" She retorted. "Kagome, I'm going now." He told her firmly. "Aren't you going to miss me at all?" She asked shakily.

Inuyasha knelt down beside her and lifted her chin. He looked into her tear-filled eyes. She was beautiful to him even when she was crying. "You know the answer to that." He whispered. She swallowed hard. The look he gave her, if she wasn't feeling so terrible, would've made her melt. "Sayonara, Kagome." He half-heartedly said. He leaped out the window and dashed for the well house.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted from the window. Inuyasha smashed into floor, inches away from the well house. She kept yelling "sit" as she ran out of her room, down the stairs, and out the back door to catch up with him. By the time she reached him, he was lying face down in a crater. "I'm sorry!" She yelled. After a while, he pulled himself out of the hole. Kagome rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't leave me." She begged.

"Kagome," he started, "we can't keep doing this. Go back inside." "No!" She squeezed him tightly. "Kagome, I'm going to take you back up-" She interrupted him once again, "NO!" "I'm not leaving you forever!" He blurted. Her grip loosened. She peered up into his golden eyes. Her brown eyes were full of hope. "I'll come back for you once I defeat Naraku." He promised. She opened her mouth to protest that she wanted to be there when Naraku was defeated, but she knew this was the most she was going to get out of him. "I was never going to leave you forever." He sincerely said. "I wish you would've told me that in the first place." She said. "Keh! Like it matters." He stated.

His promise to return for her had calmed her enough that she was able to walk with him into the well house. "Please, don't cry, Kagome." He requested as he sat on the lip of the well. She nodded, not wanting to take her eyes off him. He was about to jump in, but she reached out and gripped his sleeve one last time. She looked far into his amber eyes and pleaded, "Promise me." "I already did," he said, "aren't my words enough?" "Again." She implored.

"I promise I'll come back for you."

"As soon as you defeat Naraku?"

"The second I do."

She reluctantly let go of his sleeve. Her eyes were glossy. She felt the lump in her throat return. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than for him to take her in his arms and to go down with him back to the feudal era. She watched him jump in and in a matter of seconds she was staring down into a cold, dark, empty well. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She lost her composure, slunk down at the base of the well. Tears welled in her eyes.

For a long time, the tears were suspended at the corners. She blinked slowly and the hot tears slid down her cheeks incessantly. She placed a hand to her aching heart that she felt would burst out of her chest from the intense pain. The pain grew and overcame her. Tears flowed and she bawled, alone, and surrounded by darkness. Inuyasha's promise ringing in her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart and Soul**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…so don't sue me; I am so poor I don't have quarters for laundry!

My lovely readers and reviewers, I am sorry it took me so long to update! Here it is, Chapter 5! I hope it's good. Please any thing you have to say is valuable and helpful to me, so please let me know in a review! THANK YOU to the following reviewers:

_Flamergirl37c_

_Midnight Melody_

_DocBevCulver_

_Neurotically Dignified_

Vocabulary:

Goshinboku- The old tree that Inuyasha was pinned to. (i.e. Sacred God tree)

Sengoku Jidai- Feudal era

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha came out of the well. Koga sat waiting for him. "What the hell do you want? I'm not in the mood right now." Inuyasha stated. Koga stood up and went up to Inuyasha. "Look here," he paused, sniffing Inuyasha, and continued, "Why are Kagome's tears on you? You reek of 'em! What the hell did you do!" "I said, I wasn't in the mood!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm gonna make you regret ever laying a hand on Kagome!" Koga threatened. "Keh! You are fuckin' stupid; I'd never do anything to her!" Inuyasha shot back. "I want to see her!" Koga demanded.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. This son of a bitch just did not quit. He really didn't feel like having a confrontation, but the fuckin' wolf was persistent. "You can't see her!" Inuyasha shouted, his patience wearing thin.

"Go back and get her!"

"I won't!"

"Why not, Mutt-face!"

"Because I told her I wouldn't get her 'til I defeated Naraku!"

Koga stood silent in shock for a minute. Then, he lunged at Inuyasha and shouted, "How could you! I'll never see her again now!" Inuyasha shoved Koga off of him, "Get the fuck off me, you stupid asshole! When I go for Kagome it won't be so she can see you!" Inuyasha shot back. "Fine, then, all I have to do is defeat Naraku and Kagome can come back." Koga stated. "Feh! I'm going to defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha said confidently.

At that moment, Miroku approached the bickering rivals and spoke, "I think we would be able to defeat Naraku if we all worked together." "No one asked for your opinion." Inuyasha snapped. "Inuyasha, calm down. You're not the only one having a hard time with Kagome gone. We all miss her." Miroku stated. Shippo and Sango came up from behind Miroku. Miroku had told them that Kagome would not be returning and why.

Sango was angry at first, but understood. Shippo had a very difficult time and still sulked over it. It was the second time Kagome had been taken from him in this manner. He was still angry and cried because he missed his adoptive mother. He clung to Sango, but she couldn't replace Kagome. Sango was more like an aunt. "Stupid, Inuyasha. You didn't even let us say goodbye to her properly!" Shippo hollered. "Shut up, you brat! Kagome is coming back! Don't you have faith that we'll defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha retorted. "We'll never find Naraku if we stay around here." Sango remarked. She was right. "Let's go then." Inuyasha stated and began walking. "Go where?" Shippo asked. "To find Naraku, where else?" Inuaysha replied, "I can smell him. He's near."

-_Present Era_-

The first three days without him weren't the worst. Some silly wishful thinking made her hope that he'd come for her like he always did. When a month passed, it had really sunk in. She went to school everyday, but she wasn't able to concentrate or study. Most of her time was spent catching up on all she had missed. Even her friends thought she didn't look well and she wasn't even sick!

She felt like staying home because attending class everyday just didn't seem "normal" to her. She had to laugh at herself for that thought. A part of her was glad her life was back to "normal," now, too. But, it was only superficial. She couldn't forget them. She worried about them constantly; especially, Him.

Tears formed in her eyes now. She missed them and wanted nothing more than for him to come back for her. Kami knows how Shippo must need her. Her maternal instincts

She felt trapped in her time; in a way, she was. She was powerless; unable to help them search for and destroy Naraku. She couldn't make it through the well to see her friends and that was frustrating. She had taken it for granted that she would be able to travel back and forth between the two time periods.

The school day went fast. She had been in a daze thinking of her friends and most of all: Inuyasha. It worked to her advantage that her friends thought she was sick because she didn't have to explain why she looked like she was sulking. To them it just seemed like she was feeling "under the weather" again.

At home, Kagome looked out her bedroom window at the well house and the Goshiboku. A thought made her crack a smile; imagining a flash of silver and red darting out of the well and leaping to her window and whisking her away again. She went downstairs and outside. She stared up at the tall tree and pictured Inuyasha pinned and "asleep" waiting for her to rub his soft ears and waking him up. The image faded and she bit her lower lip. Her adventures in the Feudal Era seemed like a fairy tale. She was afraid it had all been fake, a dream, and a figment of her imagination. It seemed like such a distant memory now. She feared she'd forget.

Kagome shook her head in silent thought, _No; I could never forget Inuyasha and the others. Never._ _I don't want to. I love him too much. Oh, Inuyasha, please come back to me soon._ Every day that went by she knew they hadn't found Naraku or defeated him at least. She prayed Inuyasha was unable to return to her because the worst had happened.

-Sengoku Jidai-

"You know what, Dog Breath, I am sick of your attitude!" Koga shouted. Inuyasha and Koga were wrapped up in another argument. Shippo sweat-dropped and sat down at Sango and Miroku's feet. Miroku looked down at the floor and shook his head. Sango sighed heavily with her eyes closed. They had been searching for Naraku for over a month and hadn't gotten anywhere. There were plenty of leads, but they all fell through to dead ends. They had spent most of their time exorcising useless demons from villages. Miroku didn't mind so much because they had made some money while doing it.

The truth was everyone was aggravated. Inuyasha and Koga continued to toss insults at each other. "You know, you two don't ever give it a rest!" Sango finally shouted. "We're all frustrated in our search for Naraku." Miroku chimed in. "He just misses Kagome and is on edge like always." Shippo added. Inuyasha marched over to Shippo and bopped him on the head for his comment. Shippo rubbed his head and cried, "If Kagome were here she'd SIT YOU! As soon as she comes back I'm telling on you!"

"Keh! Every single one of you gets on my nerves! I don't need any of you! I can handle Naraku on my own!" Inuyasha snapped as he crossed his arms. Miroku hit Inuyasha with his staff and said, "You keep forgetting we all want revenge!" "Besides, we need to work together on this." Sango added. "You can stop treating us all badly. We're on the same side here and we're in the same boat as you; we all miss Kagome." Miroku reasoned.

A very slight blush tinted Inuyasha's cheeks and he shouted angrily, "Stop talking about Kagome already! Damn you all!" The group stopped arguing for a second when they realized Koga hadn't made any remarks. Koga was off in the distance in deep thought. "What the hell are you thinking about, mangy wolf?" Inuyasha questioned crudely. "All this talk of Kagome got me thinking." Koga began, but Inuyasha interrupted, "Stop thinking of Kagome or I'll knock the thought out of you!" "Shut up, Idiot!" Koga snapped and continued, "I was thinking when you explained to me about the different time eras. None of us are sure about how the well or time thing works." "Yeah, what's your point?" Inuyasha asked irritably. "You know what, Mutt, if you don't shut up, I'll make you!" Koga threatened. "OH KAMI, JUST FINISH ALREADY!" Sango hollered.

Everyone coward in fear from Sango and Koga finished quickly, " I was just thinking maybe Naraku is going to lay dormant until Kagome's era comes around and get her that way." "Oh, Shit," Inuyasha muttered, "Why the fuck do you have to say something like that!" "What are we supposed to do? None of us other than Inuyasha can pass through the well and after 500 years, Miroku and I will be dead." Sango stated. "I'll be big and strong enough to fight Naraku by then if that's the case!" Shippo jumped up and down as he imitated fighting moves.

"Why would Naraku do something like that? He doesn't know Kagome is in an entirely different time period." Miroku stated. "That's right. Stupid wolf, you're just talking shit." Inuyasha smirked. "Shut the fuck up! At least I'm thinking." Koga shot back. "What if he's right though?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha paused for a minute and thought it over. He finally spoke up, "It is possible. A flesh eating Noh mask survived with a jewel shard in her era a while back. Sounga, my father's third sword, ended up on her shrine. The Goshinboku still exists there." Inuyasha's heart beat fast in his chest. He feared for Kagome's safety. Maybe it had been part of Naraku's plan all along. He went after Kagome knowing that he (Inuyasha) would leave her in her era to keep her "safe." Without a second thought, Inuyasha took off toward the well. "Inuyasha! Don't!" Miroku shouted, but-of course- he didn't listen and soon they were all running after him.

0o0o0o

I'm sorry to leave it at this and sorry this is so short! GOMEN! –bows frantically- I was going to make it longer, but I felt it's just been so long since I updated I just needed to get this out there. The next chapter will be action-packed and full of stuff I promise….Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

**Heart and Soul**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (that should be obvious.)

_A/N: Spoiler warning_ for those of you who haven't gotten as far as episodes 125 and 126 or maybe even up to episodes 166 and 167!

I apologize if this story is too advanced for some of you unable to access most of the IY episodes. Please, still read and enjoy. Also, I am sorry for taking so long to update! Thank you my loyal readers and reviewers!

Also, a correction in this story: In eps. 166 and 167, the Shikon no tama wasn't used to save the IY gang's lives, Inuyasha and Kagome used the last Shikon shard to save their lives. Naraku has the rest of the jewel, which can never be completed now since the last shard was used.

Chapter 6

Inuyasha was about to leap into the well when Koga caught him by the back of his kimono. Koga threw Inuyasha to the ground beside the well and stood over him. "You're so fucking stupid! You can't bring Kagome here," Koga scolded, "If you do that Naraku will get her!" Inuyasha stood up abruptly, "I know that! I've got to make sure she's safe!" "But, you can't stay over there with her!" Koga barked. "The hell I can't! If your theory's right, then she's in danger, and what if…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off. He didn't want to think of the worst. He hoped that he was still the only one able to pass through the well.

Miroku suddenly spoke up, "Naraku would never lie dormant." Everyone's attention turned toward the monk. Miroku's eyes were closed in deep thought and continued to speak, "he always causes too much trouble. He is selfish and is always on the move to increase his powers as well as protect himself. Naraku appears before us because he's not afraid we will kill him. Remember, his heart is located elsewhere, protected by his baby, Akago. (a/n: Episodes 125-26 Akago is the baby that tried to use Kagome and access the jealousy in Kagome's heart in order to use her as his eyes to seek the jewel shards.) And every attempt we've made to find and destroy Naraku's heart has failed." "So, what are you saying? That we just sit around until we hear of Naraku causing trouble?" Sango asked. "What I'm saying is," Miroku replied, "that we won't have to search for Naraku. He will make himself known." "I can't wait for him to show himself!" Inuyasha snapped. "This is exactly what Koga was talking about, that maybe Naraku won't show up because he's waiting for Kagome." Sango replied. To Inuyasha, the only answer for him seemed to be that he needed to be with Kagome.

-Present Era-

Kagome was still safe in her time, going about her life, unaware of what could be happening in Feudal Japan. Time was passing rather quickly. She worried that by the time Inuyasha came for her, she would be in college….or so late in fact that her memories of the Feudal era would begin to fade and seem like a distant dream. No. She could never forget them and Inuyasha would never take that long to come back for her. She wished he would've promised to come back if for some reason he couldn't defeat Naraku, to come for her by the time she was 19 or something. No, but he seemed confident he'd find Naraku soon, so he wouldn't have to make a promise like that.

"Kagome." She heard a voice from behind her call. Kagome spun around in her chair and was met with Hojo and her three girl friends. "Class is over." Yuka said. Kagome blushed a deep shade of red when she realized the classroom was empty and she still had her notebook out in front of her. "Are you feeling okay?" Eri inquired. Kagome nodded and put away her things in her backpack, then followed her friends out of the room. None of them mentioned further about Kagome spacing out during class. They figured she wasn't feeling well again or thinking about catching up on her grades. Hojo walked beside Kagome and spoke, "So, Higurashi, you've been coming to school everyday now. Does that mean you're better?" Her three girl friends looked at each other skeptically. They couldn't believe that even with Kagome sitting in the classroom by herself, seemingly in a daze that Hojo would think that she was actually better.

Kagome just smiled with her eyes closed and replied, "I am feeling a little better." "That's great!" Hojo exclaimed and said, "So, would you like to go on a date this Saturday?" Kagome thought about it: What if Inuyasha came back for her that day? If she went on a date with Hojo, did that mean she was moving on? No. She still deeply loved Inuyasha and saw herself with no one else. Kagome opened her mouth to answer him, when her three friends grabbed her and pulled her away from him. "We'll be right back, Hojo!" Yuka called back to him as they dashed around the corner.

"What did you do that for!" Kagome exclaimed. "What are you going to say to Hojo?" Ayumi asked. "If you say yes," Eri began, "does that mean you're not with your jealous boyfriend anymore?" "Now that you mention it, we haven't heard anything about him at all lately. Did he dump you again?" Yuka asked. "I am not going to say yes. No, I wasn't dumped at all. He's just been away, taking care of some things." Kagome replied. "Oh…maybe you should tell Hojo you're seeing someone." Ayumi suggested. "Just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean she can't hang out with Hojo!" Eri stated. Kagome rolled her eyes. Technically, she and Inuyasha weren't anything close to becoming an item, yet her friends were standing around discussing their "relationship."

A thought did cross Kagome's mind. What if Inuyasha wasn't ever coming back? Does that mean her life should stop? No. Inuyasha was coming back and even if he took a long time or….never came back (Kagome prayed that wasn't the case) then she certainly wouldn't date anyone, especially Hojo. Kagome took a deep breath and marched back to Hojo. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri followed closely behind. "Hojo," Kagome said, "I can't go on a date with you. I'm sorry." "I see," he stated, "that's okay. It's probably too soon since you're just recently feeling better." Kagome sweat dropped. This guy just could not take a hint! That's it. She had to tell him that she wasn't interested. "Hojo, that's not what I meant," Kagome began, "I just think you should try dating someone else." "Kagome, are you trying to tell me something?" Hojo asked. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka huddled close together. Was Kagome really going to turn down Hojo once and for all? "I just have a lot of things I still have to do before I even think about dating." Kagome continued. "I see, I just asked you at a bad time." Hojo interrupted. "No, Hojo. You're a nice guy and sweet to be concerned about my health, but I'm just not interested in dating you. If you want to hang out as friends, I don't mind that at all." Kagome finished. Hojo had a perplexing, wide grin on his face. _She said I was nice and sweet._ Hojo thought. "Okay, Kagome. Anytime you want to hang out just let me know. I'll see you at school!" Hojo happily waved. _Maybe she's not interested right now, but who knows in the near future. After all, she said I was nice and sweet. There's no reason she can't become interested. I won't give up!_ Hojo thought and he cheerily made his way to his bicycle and headed home.

"I don't think that went quite as planned." Ayumi said. "He sure handles rejection well." Eri thought aloud. "I think he's hopeless." Yuka stated. Kagome sighed and hung her head downward. At least she tried, right?

Kagome arrived at home where she was greeted by her mother, grandfather and Souta. Kagome was quiet at dinner once again. Souta broke the silence, "Hey, sis, do you think Inuyasha's coming back today?" Mrs. Higurashi looked concernedly at her daughter. "I don't know." Kagome replied solemnly as she poked at her curry with chopsticks. "I'm sure he'll come back soon. In the meantime, it's a good chance for you to keep up with your studies." Mrs. Higurashi encouraged. Kagome nodded in agreement, a frown still gracing her small lips. "Maybe he'll come back once you're graduated from high school. That'd be more convenient." Grandpa stated. "Grandpa, that's a terrible thing to say!" Kagome shouted, jumping out of her seat and banging her palms on the table. Buyo mewed from under the table and batted a paw toward Kagome's plate. Kagome sighed and stomped upstairs to her room. In her room, she lay down on her bed, hugged her pillow tightly as she buried her face into the cushion, and began to cry.

-Feudal Era-

Inuyasha sat up in the Goshinboku staring at the well that Miroku had placed sacred sutras on, which was meant to keep Naraku out, but didn't allow Inuyasha to pass thru either. Koga was satisfied that Inuyasha wasn't able to get through and that pissed Inuyasha off. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sure that Koga wouldn't live for another week if he kept on enraging Inuyasha. Koga took off with his two comrades in search of the scent of Naraku's strong miasma. Inuyasha wasn't concerned with that. He was just glad they were out of his hair for a little while. He knew that if he couldn't sense such a strong miasma, there was no way Koga would. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku sat in Kaede's hut eating dinner and Inuyasha refused to join. He preferred to stand watch over the well.

Inuyasha could smell salt from the well; tears and they were Kagome's. Even though they were in different time periods, he could still catch scent of her, just like when she cut her finger when the Noh Mask attacked (episode 11) and he could smell the blood through the well. Dammit. He hated knowing that she was crying and didn't know exactly why. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. She needed to be with him. It was the only way she could be safe.

Inuyasha leapt down from the tree and stormed into Kaede's hut. He demanded, "Miroku! Take the seals off the well. I'm bringing Kagome back!" "Inuyasha, Kagome's life will be in danger. She is safe where she is." Miroku advised. "You don't know that! The only way to be sure is if she's with us where we can protect her!" Inuyasha objected. "You know that Naraku will only be drawn to Kagome and we can't defeat him without destroying his heart. Are you willing to put Kagome in eminent danger that way?" Miroku reasoned. "She is safer with us! I don't know what's going on in her time. The way things are now, I can't get to her! I can't keep her safe! At least if she's with me I can know for sure where she is so I can protect her." Inuyasha argued. "I'll remove the seal from the well, if all of us agree with you, Inuyasha." Miroku stated. "We're taking a vote?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded and went to get Koga, who had started heading back toward the village, since he couldn't find any signs of Naraku.

"That mangy scrawny ass wolf won't ever agree to it!" Inuyasha snapped. Just then, Koga, Hakaku, and Ginta entered the hut. "What was that, Mutt? Insulting me behind my back, you have some nerve! Now, what's this voting all about?" Koga said. "Well, majority rules," Miroku stated, "Those of us in favor of bringing Kagome back raise your hand." Inuyasha and Koga stood with their arms crossed over their chests. Everyone's hand in the hut went straight up, including Ginta and Hakaku's. Shippo put up both hands. "Okay, then it's decided." Miroku replied and stepped out of the hut to remove the sacred sutras.

-Present Era-

Kagome heard a thump outside her window. She jolted upright and wiped the tears from her eyes. She sat at the edge of the bed and stared out her window. She had a funny feeling building inside of her. Hope? Anticipation? Excitement? She wasn't sure, but she stood up, unlocked her window and slid it open. A cool breeze passed by and other than the sound of leaves rustling from the wind, it was silent. Her eyes darted around everywhere, but there wasn't anything in sight. Kagome's shoulders dropped in disappointment. Maybe she fell asleep without realizing and imagined whatever it was she heard.

Kagome sat at her desk. If Inuyasha came back for her, would she be able to return home to finish school? She didn't care at this point. She missed him so much. She swore to herself the minute she saw him again, she'd plant a big kiss on his lips….then she thought about it, maybe just on the cheek so he wouldn't freak out. Oh, hell, maybe he wouldn't care. Maybe she wouldn't even have the nerve to do anything, but stand there. After all, it had been a good 6 months since she had last seen him. Kagome couldn't focus on her studies anymore. She decided to take a walk outside.

Kagome stared at the Goshinboku in the moonlight. She walked up to the tree and caressed the spot where Inuyasha had been pinned. She remembered when Hyoga had come after Inuyasha and reawakened the Tree of Ages (Inuyasha movie 1) and how she could hear Inuyasha's voice through the tree. She wondered, if he was near the tree again and if she could communicate with him again. She shook her head. Probably not, since she didn't have the Shikon shards anymore, maybe it was those that allowed the two of them to speak through the sacred tree. It was worth the try. She decided.

Kagome pressed her palms against the tree's trunk and whispered, "Inuyasha." She felt someone's hands grip her shoulders and she spun around to meet Inuyasha's amber eyes. She blushed furiously. He had heard her whisper his name! Her heart pounded in her chest. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she clung to him and muttered, "You came back for me…does that mean Naraku is gone?" She felt his grip on her loosen as he responded, "No…I just want to bring you back with us. Where I know you're safe. That is, if you want to come back…." His voice trailed off and held onto his forearms as she backed up to look him in the eyes, "Of course I want to go back! I want to help you all defeat Naraku." Inuyasha slightly smiled at her. "Pack your things then. We're going." He told her and she smiled brightly. "Come on and help me pack." She told him as she grabbed him by the wrist.

Souta was just as delighted to see Inuyasha back. Mrs. Higurashi offered Inuyasha some curry and Inuyasha didn't want any. He remembered the last time he had it, it was too spicy. So, Mrs. Higurashi made him ramen. Inuyasha gulped it down. He had missed this stuff! Kagome made sure to pack a bunch of ramen and Inuyasha stuffed in a few more cups into her back. Kagome glared at him. "What? You said to help you pack." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the well house. Inuyasha carried Kagome's huge bag over his shoulder. Kagome smiled at him. "What is it?" He asked her. She shook her head, "Nothing. I just missed this is all." Kagome looked down at the well solemnly. "What's the matter now?" Inuyasha asked. "I was just thinking," She said nervously, "I've decided I want to be a decoy so we can catch Naraku."

0o0o0

A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Sorry again for the belated update! I promise I'll update sooner this time. I start school again Jan. 31st so I am going to work on my fics as much as I can between work until then! Bare with me! I promise there's more to come that you'll enjoy. Suggestions are welcomed. THANK YOU FOR READING and REVIEWING! I'm out for now, Michi4


	7. Chapter 7

**Heart and Soul**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: A special thank you to Midnight Melody for reading/reviewing and Mini Moon, my USM sis, for reading and telling me what you think of this fic!

Thank you to everyone else who read! I'm glad you at least gave my fic the time to check out!

I AM SO Sorry I haven't been able to update! I have been working 6 days a week, at least 5 hours a day if not more and I have school, so I haven't had any free time! Please Stick with me! And if you ever need to know the status of my fics, you can always go to my profile page.

_Some info you should know_: The last shikon shard was used (episodes 166-67) which the sacred jewel cannot be completed now. Koga and Kohaku still have their respective shards.

_Vocabulary_-

Miko- priestess

**Fun with the IY gang:**

Shippo: -looks pensive and serious- "What is the difference between Inuyasha's sword and Sesshomaru's sword?"

Miroku: "About three centimeters."

Inuyasha: -Whips out Tetsusaiga- "It's pretty obvious that mine is bigger!"

Kagome: "Miroku, were you being perverted just now?"

Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha look at Kagome curiously.

Miroku: "I don't know, Kagome, was I?"

Kagome: -blushes and laughs nervously- "Nevermind."

Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha are confused.

Miroku:Grin:

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha threw down Kagome's backpack and shouted, "NO! NO WAY IN HELL! I am taking you back for your safety, not to throw yourself at Naraku! Dammit, Kagome! What the hell are you thinking! Do you really think I would let you do something that stupid and dangerous!" "Inuyasha, just hear me out, please." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha "keh'd" and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome continued, "What else are we supposed to do? This is a surefire way to get him. I can't take it anymore, the way Naraku twists everything and causes trouble for everyone! He needs to be stopped! All of our lives depend on Naraku's defeat! Miroku's life is threatened because of his wind tunnel! Sango can't even be with her brother! I keep missing school! None of us can go on with our lives because we're consumed with revenge against Naraku!" "Kagome, you don't have to be a part of any of it!" Inuyasha stated. "Don't you see, I _am_ a part of it! Naraku's hurt everyone I care about! All of us are putting our lives in danger for him. What's the difference if I place myself as a decoy? He's after us anyway! He's going to come after us!"

"And we'll fight him and defeat him! Kagome, I have to protect you!"

"And you will, Inuyasha! I know none of you will let me get hurt."

Inuaysha's ears flattened against his head and he looked crestfallen. He spoke softly and seriously, "But, Naraku already did hurt you. He killed you once and we were all powerless to stop it." "Then, I need to learn to defend myself. My sacred arrows aren't enough." Kagome stated. Inuyasha eyed Kagome curiously. She elaborated, "Inuyasha, I am a miko after all. I come from a long line of priests in my family; I live on a shrine, you know and I have spiritual powers of my own. I just need to learn how to use them. I'm sure Kaede could teach me how to harness my own power." "I've seen you fight before. You almost defeated Naraku once. That time, you fought nearly as good as me." Inuyasha stated. Kagome smiled at him, "Well, see then. Even you have confidence in me. So, what do you say? We'll plan everything out and finish off Naraku once and for all."

Inuyasha shook his head. He couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to this. He only hoped they could get all this shit done before Naraku attacked them. Inuyasha was never one to stand by and strategize. He relies on action. He looked at Kagome with a straight face. She seemed so sure of herself, but he knew she had to be frightened putting herself on the line. It just showed what a wonderful person she was and how much she cared about him- them all. Inuyasha shook his head from his thoughts and said, "C'mon. Let's get going. Everyone's waiting." Kagome was excited. She missed everyone so much and couldn't wait to see them!

Everyone surrounded the well. Shippo launched himself at Kagome. Tears were in his eyes and Kagome held him close to her. She squeezed him tightly and assured, "I'm not going anywhere this time." "What about your school, though?" Shippo questioned. "It'll have to wait. This is more important. All of our lives can continue once we defeat Naraku. Just, promise me we won't lose touch after it all, like last time." Kagome replied. They all nodded in agreement. "It's so great to have you back. Inuyasha and Koga were driving us all crazy." Sango stated. Inuyasha grumbled rather audibly at Sango's comment. "Yes, nothing's right without you, Kagome." Miroku added. Koga approached Kagome next, "Stupid Mutt-face. I told him to bring you back sooner." "I'm here now, that's all that matters." Kagome replied.

Kagome went to see Kaede. She wanted to speak to her before she told the others that she had planned to learn to defend herself when she was used as a decoy to lure Naraku. However, there was still the dilemma about Naraku's heart.

After speaking with Kaede, Kagome had wished that Kikyo was still alive. Kaede told her that Kagome's spiritual powers match those of Kikyo's, but Kikyo was much more experienced and her powers highly exceed Kagome's. She had to learn in weeks what took Kikyo years to perfect. Kagome felt inadequate. Maybe she simply did not possess spiritual powers as strong as Kikyo's. Maybe she wasn't mature enough in age to achieve what Kikyo did. Either way, she decided that developing and strengthening her powers was the only way to defeat Naraku.

At sunrise, Kagome practiced shooting her arrows at a wooden stump. "Kagome, I think you have pretty much mastered the sacred arrow technique." Kaede stated. "It's not that, it's my aim. I still miss sometimes." Kagome stated. "I think it's time to test on a moving target." Kaede suggested.

"You want me to ride a horse!" Kagome shouted. "Yes, shoot arrows at the targets while riding a horse. It's fairly easy. I can demonstrate for you, but please keep my age in mind." Kaede explained. "No, it's just…I won't be riding a horse when we fight; I would shoot from Kirara or Inuyasha maybe." Kagome thought aloud. "Okay, we'll have you ride on Inuyasha, I just thought the horse would be more cooperative. The point is you need to perfect your aim on a moving target." "That's true, the way Naraku darts around all the time. How can we stop him from retreating?"

"Well, you and Miroku could use your powers to create a barrier around your battle area."

"So now I have to learn to create a barrier?"

"Yes, and one strong enough to contain Naraku."

"The only problem is, not even my sister Kikyo created barriers…not until after she was resurrected."

Kagome looked crestfallen at that point. She kept feeling like she was being compared to Kikyo again….not only that, but Kikyo was gone now; Inuyasha looked so depressed sometimes when she knew he was thinking about it. "Okay, well let's work on my aim first. Let's try with Kirara." Kagome suggested.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Meanwhile 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-(Naraku's theme music plays)

"_Dammit, I can no longer sustain my body without my heart. Damn you, Midoriko, your spirit within the jewel is trying to purify me. I can keep the jewel at bay, but only with my heart intact…"_ Naraku tried not to appear worried in front of his minions. He smirked, thinking, _I am still stronger than Inuyasha and his friends. I should attack soon and finish off that girl…At this point, it would not be a good idea to bide my time. _"Kukukkukuku…" Naraku chuckled. "Have you a plan, Master Naraku?" Kohaku inquired.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Don't get impatient with me, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Look, I'm being realistic! You can't just shoot at the targets as we're running by! Naraku is going to be coming at us from all sides and moving around constantly!" He scolded. "I KNOW THAT!" She roared. Inuyasha jerked her off his back and yelled, "DON'T YELL IN MY EARS!" "That's enough practice for today," Kaede interrupted, "We'll continue our lesson at dawn."

Kagome sat by the riverbank. She remembered Kaede said that Kikyo had unusually strong spiritual powers, even for a priestess. "That doesn't matter; I am me, no one else. I will defeat Naraku with my own spiritual powers." She thought aloud. _However, if Kikyo's love for Inuyasha weakened her spiritual powers, will my feelings for Inuyasha affect my abilities?_ She pondered silently as she collected some water in a wooden bucket.

"Don't you think maybe you were a little hard on her." Miroku stated as he looked on at the discouraged teenager. "Not at all! She's going to get her ass killed if I don't push her!" Inuyasha shouted. He knew he was being tough on her, but he just didn't want to see her get killed….

In the morning, Kagome met Kaede deep in the forest for practice this time. "Are we going to slay random demons?" Kagome inquired. The elderly miko chuckled lightly and replied, "No, I think ye do enough of that with Inuyasha. Well, ye already know how to attack with the body of the bow and shoot a sacred arrow. We just need to work on your purifying power and flat palm strike." "And my aim," Kagome added, "I still keep missing." "Kagome, you are not yet a master archer. You've only been shooting arrows for about two years. You are quite good. Don't be hard on yourself." Kaede assured.

"Now, the flat palm strike was one ye have done once before when Mistress Centipede attacked you. Do ye remember? "

"Yes, I do. That was sort of involuntary though."

"We are going to teach you how to harness and control that power at will, as you do the sacred arrow."

"And purifying power?"

"Well, ye naturally purified jewel fragments. This purifying power will be used in battle through the flat palm strike."

Kagome saw the familiar purple light burst from her palm. She jumped, a little surprised at the intensity of her own power. "Now, if there were a demon there, you would shock him. You can grab hold of a demon and shock him that way, too. If you willed it, it would blow the demon into pieces." Kaede stated. _I thought I was only able to do that to Mistress Centipede because the shikon no tama was in my body. I guess that was my own powers after all._ Kagome thought. "We've made much progress today, Kagome. Now, tomorrow I will teach you something you may or may not want to learn. Until then, practice your aim again." Kagome looked at Kaede quizzically. She would find out soon enough.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I haven't had any time or inspiration. I'm going to leave the chapter right here for now. I'm sorry, I know it's not the best place to stop, but I need to update before people think I've abandoned this fic lol. I promise you I am working on it and I'm actually thinking of creating a new fic hehehe. Joy! Please review. School starts tomorrow, but I should find time to work on this fic, can't say exactly when I'll update though. Next chapter will make a lot of progress I promise. This fic is almost complete! Believe me or not lol. R+R! It motivates me ;-)


End file.
